1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to an apparatus and method for converting an image in an image processing system. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for converting a low-definition picture to a high-definition picture in an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, digital images are displayed on a screen by interlaced scanning or progressive scanning according to the configuration of a frame. A high-definition picture is acquired by the interlaced scanning, whereas a low-definition picture is acquired by the progressive scanning.
A frame is realized by scanning odd-numbered lines in a top field and scanning even-numbered lines in a bottom field in the interlaced scanning scheme. Therefore, the height of each field is equal to half the height of the frame. The interlaced scanning is adopted to realize a high-definition screen such as 1920×1280 in a High Definition TV (HDTV).
Compared to the interlaced scanning, the progressive scanning forms a frame by sequentially scanning an image, line by line. The progressive scanning is used to acquire a low-definition screen such as 1280×720 in a computer monitor, a digital TV, etc.
Accordingly, there exists a need for, upon input of a low-definition picture, converting the low-definition picture to a high-definition picture in an image processing system capable of simultaneously processing a low-definition picture supporting the progressive scanning and a high-definition picture supporting the interlaced scanning.
The image processing system should also be able to minimize the amount of additional information required for converting a low-definition picture to a high-definition picture.